


gave you the key when the door wasn't open

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Completely, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, but the point was wasted potential maybe., could be interpreted as shippy i guess, eh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Emma is the savior Gold needs, but only until he's saved.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold & Emma Swan
Series: 15 minute fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 4





	gave you the key when the door wasn't open

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #31 on pillowfort.

Snow says "Emma" and he feels it all click, like a key sliding into a lock and turning smoothly, the Universe suddenly slots into place. And he thinks 'the savior' and 'princess' and he completely misses the warm glow in the back of his mind and the name 'Emma' echoing in his ears.

When he finally sees her face, when he gets to look her in the eye, that same warmth spreads through him. "Miss Swan" Finally, he thinks, the savior is here.  
It feels good, he thinks, it feels right. She's exactly where she's supposed to be, he thinks, and so am I.

The sense of foreboding comes when he realises that the father of her son is his son, and it only grows during their trip to Neverland. And once his son dies, a hole opens in the pit of his stomach. And Hook hovers around them, pushing and pulling at their savior. The foreboding turns to dread.

Dread turns to disdain.

The curse breaks completely.

He gets his happy ending, not as happy as he would have wanted but even he can't bring people back, can't bring his son back, not properly. So his ending is as happy as it could have been.

He gets his true love's kiss.

Emma marries Hook and disdain turns to disgust. But she's not the savior anymore, he doesn't need her to be the savoir anymore, so it doesn't matter.  
And everything is right in the end. What isn't doesn't matter at all. The Universe is still in its place.

The lock is jammed and the key is broken, but everything is where it's supposed to be so he doesn't even notice it.

He's never warm anymore.


End file.
